Fallout: New Vegas Waffen
Legende * SCH: Diese Informationen kommen direkt aus dem G.E.C.K. und gibt den Schaden an , der bei einem einzigen Klick auf die Maus/Trigger ausgeübt wird. Bei den meisten Waffen ist das ein einziger Schuss, bei Schrotflinten hingegen eine "Schrotladung" (viele kleine Kügelchen - Schrot). Beim Gatlinglaser ein einziger "Strahl" und bei Nahkampfwaffen ein einzelner Treffer. Die Werte sind bei Halbautomatischen Waffen am einfachsten zu vergleichen, da ein einzelner Schuss den vollen Schaden verursacht, unabhängig davon wie lange es bis zum nächsten Schuss dauert. * SPS: Steht für den Schaden den die Waffe pro Sekunde anrichtet. Beispiel: Eine Waffe macht pro Schuss 10 Schaden und kann drei mal pro Sekunde feuern, ergibt das einen SPS von 30. * AOE RADIUS: Der Bereich indem ein Effekt wirkt. * STRE: Dies ist der Min Streuung Stat aus dem G.E.C.K. (die Streuung"-Stat wird nicht verwendet). Er bezieht sich auf die Genauigkeit einer Fernkampfwaffe. Null "0" bedeutet, die Waffe kann möglicherweise vollkommen gerade Feuer, wenn Haltung, Waffenfertigkeit und Waffenzustand optimal sind. Alles über 0 bedeutet, dass die Aufnahmen können von der Mitte aus, dass viele Grad unabhängig von der Haltung, Geschicklichkeit, oder der Zustand abweichen. * KRIT % MULT: The multiplier applied to your character's critical hit chance. This modifier applies to each individual attack you make (e.g. each 5mm bullet fired from your Minigun). For example, if your character has a critical hit chance of 5%, and the weapon you're using has a CRIT % MULT of x2, then each shot has a 5% x 2 = 10% chance to critically hit. For automatic weapons (Assault rifles, SMGs, Miniguns, etc.) the Crit % Mult stat in the G.E.C.K. is divided by the G.E.C.K.'s Fire Rate stat, hence the very small multiplier for automatic weapons. This is done to compensate for the sheer number of bullets being fired. Note that a single V.A.T.S. attack with automatic weapons only checks for critical hit once and then applies the damage bonus for all bullets in such an attack if a critical hit occurs. * KRIT SCH: Die Menge an Schaden, die einem erfolgreichen Kritischen Angriff addiert wird. Ein erfolgreicher kritischer Schleichenangriff führt zur doppeleten Schadenswirkung im Ziel. * MUN: Die Munitionsart welche die Waffe verwendet. * MAG: Die Magazinkapazität von Feuerwaffen. Sie gibt an wie oft man feuern kann , bis man nachladen muss. * GW: Das Gewicht der Waffe. * WERT: Der Wert der Waffe. * W:GW: Wert im Verhältnis zum Gewicht. * AP: Anzahl der Aktionspunkte, die pro Schuss/Salve verbraucht werden. * SCH:AP: Schaden pro Aktionspunkt. * HP: Health points or condition is the amount of health a weapon has. The lower the condition of the weapon, the lower the damage and the more chance the weapon has to jam. * ATT REQ: Vorrausgsetzte Attribute um eine Waffe optimal nutzen zu können:um volle Angriffsgeschwindigkeit für Nahkampfwaffen, oder exakte Zielgenauigkeit für Fernwaffen zu erhalten. Beachte das vorherige Erhöhung der Waffenskille weiter den Angriffsschaden der Waffe erhöht und dadurch auch den SPS. Notiz: Einzigartige Waffen sind durch einen dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben. Schusswaffen Pistolen : Einzigartige Waffen sind mit einem dunklen Hintergrund hervorgehoben . :¹ Normal holdout weapon: May be concealed regardless of Sneak skill. :² Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥50 :³ Implemented as a one-handed weapon using Guns skill. Gewehre : Einzigartige Waffen sind mit einem dunklen Hintergrund hervorgehoben . :¹ bereits mit Zielfernrohr ausgerüstet MPs/SMGs : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background Schrotflinten : Unique-Waffen sind durch einen dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben :¹ Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥50 Schwere Waffen : Unique-Waffen sind durch einen dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben Energiewaffen Pistolen : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background :¹ Kann nut mit dem Extra Wildes Ödland gefunden werden. :² Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥50 :³ Dies ist ein Quest-Item und hat daruch kein Gewicht. Es kann benutzt, jedoch nicht verkauft oder fallen gelassen werden. Gewehre : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ May only be acquired if the player has not chosen the Wild Wasteland trait. Schwere Waffen : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background Sprengstoffe Projektile : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background Wurfwaffen : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background :~ Equipped thrown explosives that are detonated via weapons fire before being released are not destroyed. They are simply reduced to zero hit points. :¹ Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥50 :² May only be acquired if the player has chosen the Wild Wasteland trait. Platzierbare Waffen :¹ Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50 :² selbst-erstellte Waffe Nahkampfwaffen mit Schneide : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background :¹ Normal holdout weapon: May be concealed regardless of Sneak skill. :² Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥50 Stumpfe Waffen : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background :¹ Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥50 Wurfwaffen : Geworfene Waffen, die ihr Ziel verfehlen sind nicht sofort weg. Wenn man schnell genug ist, kann man sie wieder einsammeln. :¹ Normal holdout weapon: May be concealed regardless of Sneak skill. Sonstige :¹ Implemented as a one-handed melee weapon using Melee skill. Unbewaffnet : Unique-Waffen sind durch dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben :¹ Normal holdout weapon: May be concealed regardless of Sneak skill. :² Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥50 :³ selbst-erstellbare Waffen Ungenutzte Waffen Cut Content NPC Waffen Bugs * Scoped guns will occasionally display a blank "computer terminal" screen instead of the scope. This bug completely blocks the weapon's view when using the "scope". Fix for this bug for the Xbox360 is clearing your systems cache and reloading the game. It eventually "goes away" on its own, or by restarting the console, but the cause for start/end is not yet determined. This also makes it hard to use a terminal since no screen or text appears unless you have the weapon out. This can also be similar when Lockpicking as the tumbler may disappear, although it is not impossible to still attempt to pick the lock, depending on the difficulty. ** Can be fixed by making a new save and restarting the console. * Combining any scoped rifle and the regulator duster (Or Sheriff's Duster) can cause a purple line to obscure your zooming, when the rifle is holstered. The line goes from the left ro right and only takes up a thin stretch of the screen, but there is no known solution, besides unequiping either the rifle or apparel. * Rarely, when you are aiming down the sights of that gun, when you turn right or left the camera will instead pivot from your shoulders, but your gun will stay in the same spot, causing it to careen to the right and left. You can even move your head backwards, to the point that you can see your shoulders in first person. en:Fallout: New Vegas weapons ru:Оружие Fallout: New Vegas Category:Fallout: New Vegas Gegenstände Category:Fallout: New Vegas Waffen